Una Nueva Persona
by CamiLiwis
Summary: Al ser nombrado Hosakage de la Arena, nustro amigo Gaara cambia varios aspectos de si mismo, su vida evoluciona gracias al cariño y la esperanza de la gente ¿Como sera Gaara finalmente? ... Este fic tiene de todas las parejas abidas y por aver.


Bueno este seria mi primer fic

en realidad me da cosita porque no se si les gustara

yo me entretuve mucho escribiendolo jejej...

ya aqui va :D

**Primer Capitulo**

**La sonrisa del encuentro.**

-¡Gaara! ¡Gaara!. Al escuchar su nombre en el viento, el pelirrojo detuvo su paso bruscamente haciendo que sus escoltas se sorprendieran al verlo cambiar de rumbo y retroceder.

-Este mocoso va a terminar con mi paciencia. Decían algunos refunfuñando entre dientes.

-¡Kosakage-Sama! ¿A dónde se dirige? ¡El camino es por aquí! Los miembros de **AMBU **que lo guiaban hacia la oficina de la gran Gondaime Tsunade, no sabían como lidiar con jóvenes rebeldes, hay que decir que la paciencia no es su fuerte, así que dejaron su misión y le comentaron con lujo de detalles el comportamiento del Pelirrojo a Tsunade-Sama.

Como sucede en cualquier país, si un Hokage aliado visita una villa, los ninjas mas capacitados (por lo general **AMBU**) se les otorga la misión de escoltarlo y protegerlo dentro de la aldea, pero en este caso, Tsunade-Sama no lo encontró tan necesario, porque la villa había cambiado mucho en estos años y para bien, es decir, no había peligro.

-¡Gaara! ¡Gaara!. Cada vez su nombre se hacia mas cercano y la voz aquella, se hacia cada vez mas y mas familiar. Los pasos del Kosakege de la Arena se volvieron mucho más rápidos de lo que ya eran hasta que logro divisar una figura humana en el horizonte.

-¿Naruto? ¿Naruto-Kun? Susurro para sus adentros, el rubio camino orgulloso hacia el pelirrojo creando un espacio tenso, pero agradable. Al ver a Naruto frente a el, tomándose la cabeza con una mano sin saber que hacer y con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Gaara sonrió cálidamente, dando paso a extraer una de sus manos de su chaquetón y tendérsela al centelleante rubio.

-Que gusto verte Naruto. El rubio al encontrarse con Gaara se sorprendió gratamente, este pelirrojo era muy distinto al de antes, ya no era como ese maniático que mataba a la gente, para corroborar su existencia. Al profundizar en el tema, Naruto comprendió que seguramente el pelirrojo de la Arena ya no se sentía solo en este mundo, aunque sea poco o arto amor que allá recibido en su villa, lo favoreció satisfactoriamente, al entenderlo, el rubio pudo estrechar con gozo la mano de su nuevo amigo.

-Realmente has cambiado Gaara. El Rubio volvió a coger su cabeza esta vez con ambas manos, sonriendo nuevamente.

-Debe ser que mi vida a cambiado, esto de ser Hosakage modifica hasta tu estado de animo y porque no decirlo, gracias a ti he podido comprender que tengo amigos que me han protegido y querido ¡Naruto, ya no estoy solo!

-Gaara…. Este chico a entendido que tras su espalda hay personas en cual confían en el, ahora esta a cargo de proteger una villa entera, vale decir, que al convertirse en Hosakage de la Arena tendrá el deber de socorrer a miles de aldeanos ante cualquier adversidad. Naruto no pudo disimular su asombro, con nostalgia recordó su pasado en cual era rechazado al igual que Gaara, en ese momento se percato, que el día tan anhelado había llegado, esos días por fin han terminado y para ambos.

-¡Gaara! Chillo Naruto sonoramente, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, pero… El viento soplo fuertemente ante sus espaldas, alborotando sus cabelleras.-Cuando sea nombrado Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja ¡Tú y yo! …

-Naruto… Susurro el pelirrojo esperando ansioso las palabras de su amigo.

-Tendremos un nuevo enfrentamiento con todas las de la ley, mas vale que te vallas preparando porque ¡Te venceré! Naruto apuño una de sus manos frente a Gaara, levantando su dedo pulgar.- Es una promesa, porque ¡ESE ES MI CAMINO DE NINJA! El pelirrojo quedo perplejo ante Naruto, verdaderamente el rubio era digno de admiración, esa energía y naturalidad lo representaban tal cual es, rápidamente se acerco hacia el rubio apoyando una mano en el hombro de este, sonriendo gratamente.

-Acepto tu desafío Naruto, pero quiero que sepas una cosa… ¡no te dejare nada fácil! Ambos se miraron cómplices, esta vez habría un vencedor y ese vencedor, seria merecedor de todo el respeto ajeno.

-¡Gaara! Tsunade te esta esperando. Una voz masculina llamo la atención del pelirrojo y el rubio.

-Gaara no la agás esperas, acuérdate de respetar a tus semejantes, cariño. Esta vez argumento una voz de mujer, en ese mismo instante, el Kosakage de la Arena voltea su cuerpo para enseñarles a esas personas a quien había encontrado.

-¡Temari-Kun! ¡Kankuro-Kun! Saluden a Naruto. Se alejo un poco del rubio, para que sus hermanos mayores lo viesen.

-¿Naruto? Que grande estas, no te había reconocido. Comento Temari.

-Y yo que te veía futuro de hormiga. Bufo Kankuro burlándose de Naruto, el rubio no hiso más que lamentar. Gaara sonrió ampliamente, como nunca antes y no era una sonrisa macabra, si no que una sonrisa que mostraba todo su lado tierno y amigable, de alguna forma se sentía tan extraño, tal vez un poco incomodo, el simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír ¿seria mucha la alegría de ver a Naruto con vida?

Temari y Kankuro saludaron respetuosamente al rubio, un tanto asombrados, pero siempre disimulando ¿Gaara sonríe? No lo podían creer, ya que el pelirrojo nunca se había mostrado tan contento de ver a alguien.

-¿Van donde Tsunade-sama? Pregunto el rubio, un poco intrigado, tratando de acordarse de lo que tenía que hacer antes de haber visto a Gaara, no podía recordar se había olvidado.

-Si. Afirmaron los tres ninjas de la Arena en coro, en ese momento su ampolleta interna chispeo, causando que Naruto alardeara.

-Tengo que llegar donde la vieja Tsunade lo mas rápido posible, estoy atrasado… si llego tarde, no se lo que pasaría ¡AAAGGGG! Naruto comenzó a correr desesperadamente, mientras que los ninjas de la Arena lo seguían.

-Valla que amigo tienes, Gaara. Comento Kankuro hacia la oficina de Gondaime-Sama, el pelirrojo no hizo más que sonreír.


End file.
